The Law of Attraction story by: A
by KPACTS
Summary: The law of attraction states that like attracts like, and since these 2 geniuses are very similar in more than one way, now being handcuffed together every moment  doesn't help provoking unexpected "feelings" what will happen? L X Light YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do intend to make the story rated M**_

_**but right now ch. 1 is just about getting under Light's skin ohohho XD**_

*CLICK* "Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed as he followed with his eyes the 4 foot long chain that handcuffed him to this

panda face freak "Can you explain how is this supposed to prove I'm Kira?" "mhmm Light-kun I am astonished

you can deduce the reason for my actions_honestly I expected such dense remark from Matsuda-san over

there" Oi! what's that supposed to mean?" said an offended Matsu in the background "…You see" L sipped his sugar-abused coffee "Ahem!"

"Ohh right!, well Light-o by spending 24 hours together I can analyze first hand all of your procedures with no

gaps in between, and if you are indeed Kira this will facilitate my work, don't you agree?" Light's eye is twitching he took a deep breath and:

"Analyze you say? My ass! What about the complete violation to MY personal space; it's it's it's a complete outrage!"

"This… *Light yanks the chain* seems more like a twisted fetish of yours" (_ coff-true that! Matsuda coughed in the back) and Izawa-san smacked him across the head "get back to work" he said

"Oook then, you can assume whatever you like Light, but be advised that anything you say from this point on can, and will be taken as evidence against you" "AAAHH" was all Light replied in frustration as he face-planted on the desk before him.

**^ few hours later^** "Well I'm take off for tonight guys" Mogi was the last one to leave L nodded because he was to busy stuffing his face with cake, and few moments later: "we probably should call it a night too"

"You think?" "shish light-kun is very irritable today, despite that Misa didn't show her clingy self today" L mused

"Shut it Ryuzaki!, its your fault in the first place by restraining me and I thought you were over of accusing me asKira!"

3% is more than enough probability for me to consider you a suspect. Light flinched when panda eyes shoved a

forkful of cake to his face "Now what Ryuzaki?" "Have some it'll sweeten your mood or your bs …", "excuse me?"

"Blood sugar" L said in his usual tone :| " Mmmta, 'At least have the decency to offer me a clean utensil' he ate

it and his whole expression softened "ehe" L gave him the half eaten slice of creamy black forest cake. Light took

the plate and finished it. "You're welcome Light-kun." *blush*_"I'm tired, but where are we…?" _No problem

Watari already arranged a room on the third floor; "Let's go" Light followed L with without a word to their new

_communal_ bedroom. ~it may not be that bad to be handcuffed 24/7 to L, this way once and for all he'll get

convinced that I'm not Kira ~ *enter* :O Light stared wide eyed at the king-size bed in the center of _their_ room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disregard the difficulty of changing clothes when handcuffed in this magical wonderful world is very possible _ just fluffy stuff but wait for next chapter and Light's dream~ohoho.

* * *

><p>L tugged on the chain and turned around to an immobile light "What's the matter Light-kun?" "One"<p>

_"Mmm what?" "Yy-you got just one bed?" "Yeah? Wait don't tell me you got issues with this too?"

"Noo I just thought we'll be sleeping in separate beds" "Well Light-kun if you're not allowed to sleep on the same bed with a man before marriage, I understand just say the word and I'll have twin beds installed"

~_he's making fun of me again? Oh L you'll regret this!_~ "Don't be ridiculous Ryuzaki!, and no is not another 'issue' of mine I don't know, I had a more of a privacy ideal in mind even by being handcuffed together"

"You're so melodramatic today Light" "I am not dramatic! you're the one doing unexpected things all the time"

" Alright I do admit I take harsh decisions sometimes but WHEN have I ever done something unexpected?" L then took his shirt off, and walked over to his closet and opened it and paused

"Oh ok I see your point; but anyway we're both male is not like you'll faint when you see my _business_ in the shower"

*blush* (again) "Of course I won't you're right, we have equivalent anatomy and I don't mind sharing a bed or my breathing space with you, but my point is maybe next time you should ask for my opinion on things" ^and this ladies and fan girls is what I call Light avoiding the subject to distract L from his nervousness^

"There's no need to get fixated with this Light-kun you'll be free as long as I'm convinced that you're not Kira"

"Besides as long as you're handcuffed with me we share the same fate" ~what the hell did he meant by that?~

L reached for brand new red silk pajamas and handed them to Light "Here" "Thank you" Light shifted his vision to the rest of the closet containing white shirts and washed down jeans "Wow, you actually change clothes"

"Yes, it would be rather unsanitary if I didn't" _I just like consistency in my wardrobe. He turned around and proceeded to change into his tee shirt and blue night shorts, Light did the same he turned around and L popped 3 melatonin pills

"You know you'll probably crash with those and won't be able to hear any of my Kira sleep talk" L hopped into bed "Exactly, since this is a new sleeping environment for you, your 'aura'/subconscious will retain anything for at least 72 hrs, so there's no need for me to be bored all night watching you sleep"

he patted the bed ~what is going on with all this blushing I must have a fever~ Light slided under the bed cover and shifted to his side and L turned off the lamp. "Goodnight L" "Goodnight Kira" ~danm him~ *FLOP* Light pimp-slapped L in the face with his pillow "Just sleep Ryuzaki" "…heheh ok, guess I deserved that one, sweet dreams Light-kun" ^and like hell he did^

"_You can try to resist try to hide from my kiss but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight… deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight." LeAnn Rhimes_


	3. Chapter 3

"_You can try to resist try to hide from my kiss but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight… deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight." LeAnn Rimes_

_**I found a wonderful video with this song and LXLight pictures! here's the link so you can picture the mood of the dream better. XD**_

youtube .com/watch?v=y2rbgklAS_g

_a little late for this but ~~ mean: thoughts ^^: my notes _

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>There it was a perfect full moon that illuminated a majestic beach paradise with a mesmerizing waterfall of aqua-blue water; Light walked along the sand wearing only some kind of tribal arm tattoo, and a loincloth<p>

when suddenly he heard a splash he turned around to find L *nude* walking towards him dripping water,

and the moonlight reflecting off his alabaster skin Light was stunned, he couldn't even talk as a matter of fact he just stared at L who came closer and closer to him.

Light's instincts took over and placed his hand on L's waist and pulled him nearer closing the gap between them and looked him dead intense in the eye, but L pushed forward having Light landing on the sand and L on top of him.

Light gulped and felt his heart beat fasten. He leaned in and kissed L who kissed back as passionate as it could get, their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance ^by the way L was winning^ Light's hands ran up and down L's sides in his velvety wet skin.

~nngh he taste so sweet~ Light thought running out of breath, but he didn't want this moment to end.

He sat up in the darkness gasping for air and came back to reality… yes reality it was all a dream little Light. *breathing heavily * still the vivid images reminisced in his awake.

"What was up with that dream!" Light touched his forehead feeling for a nonexistent fever, he glanced at L who was sleeping soundly in a kitten position right next to him ~aww how adorable~ he thought just when he managed to control his breathing he realized:

:O! "Must be this dang lack of space making me have this suggestive dreams" ~but he does look really cute?~ He fought with himself for a few moments then carefully leaned down to caress L's cheek, and head ~such soft hair contrary on what it looks like from a distance~

L in the other hand didn't even flinch as if he was unconscious "Thank god… ahem ME for melatonin!" he said quietly followed by a "Enough of this!, I can't fall for my worst enemy, out of ALL people, well men in the world? "

He turned his back and covered himself with the blanket from head to toe ~just go back to sleep Light you'll be fine by the morning won't even remember a thing~ ohohoh

(in the morning) *yawn* L stretched his arms and eyed a 'lump' on the bed "Mhmm Light sure has some strange sleep habits, maybe he was cold" he lifted the cover only to find: well nothing special merely a sleeping Light.

He hoped over Lump-Light to that side of the room and pulled two towels out of a drawer "Good morning Light" _"nnhhg!" "Ah come on Light we overslept today is already 10:38 !" Light rolled over to his other side ~ hehe poor Light he forgot we're handcuffed together~

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" L said pulling the covers off Light. ^in fact he didn't- flashback to 2:00 a.m.^ ~Damnit how is it possible for a human to have such a real dream?~ He could still feel the friction of the sand against his back, the ocean breeze, and those soft lips kissing ardently his own.

~Ooh that sneaky bastard he probably slipped some type of hallucinogen in my dinner when I wasn't looking~ "yeah that's it another failed attempt to make me confess I'm Kira" (4:00 a.m.)

~I wonder what would've happen if I hadn't woken up? Maybe we…~ ~No Light Yagami I forbid you to be attracted to panda boy _wait man; yes he is a man a very sexy aaah!~^Yeah we all know Light likes to talk, or in this case argue with himself ^

~get a hold of yourself and go back to sleep!~ "yes!" he said to himself and covered his face again. (back to 10:43 a.m.)

"Light-kun if you don't get up right now I'll" L dropped the blankets gently on the floor then Light not so gently above "Ryuzaki what are you doing?"

L grabbed his legs and dragged him across the floor "I told you nicely enough to wake up, now it's getting late and I'm becoming impatient without my breakfast" L reached his hand to help Light up once in the bathroom.

"Now there's just one shower so I'll wait here in the toilet while you shower alright" Light nodded without arguing since he thought it was better after the dream he had. L sat on the toilet facing the door and Light jumped into the shower.

He stretched for the towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the tub. L turned around and admired how pretty Light looked with his sleepy eyes ,and wet hair and, oh his tanned body.

L showered quickly and both got dressed. They headed downstairs L checking out Light's backside as they descended ~Mhhm maybe I am a pervert like Misa said~_Oh well "Light-kun, when do you turn 18?"

Light stopped midstep and swallowed hard "Why the sudden question Ryuzaki?"

"I'm just curious, I mean imagine what kind of party would you have with me handcuffed to you that day?" "My birthday is in 7 months actually"

"I see" downstairs a massive slice of coconut cake awaited L and an omelet for Light. "Thank you Watari-san" Light said L was too busy wolfing down his cake already.

Izawa came in with a rolled newspaper and Matsuda followed with a grin on his face.


End file.
